Magnetic
by toonsta
Summary: There was something about her, something that drew him in and held him. And no matter how wrong it was, or how hard he fought against it, he couldn't help it, she was magnetic. MWPP
1. One Very Grumpy Werewolf

**AN:** Hi all, this is going to be a Remus/Tonks, and should have three or four parts. Feedback would be appreciated; constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed. I hope you enjoy it, and don't be afraid to tell me if you don't.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, all character etc. belong to JK Rowling, blah, blah, woof, woof

**Summary:** There was something about her, something that drew him in and held him. And no matter how wrong it was, and how hard he fought against it, he couldn't help it; she was magnetic. MWPP

**Magnetic**

**Part 1: One very grumpy Werewolf**

Remus Lupin flopped onto the ancient sofa in the apartment he shared with Sirius and propped his feet up on their rickety coffee table. He closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and slumped further down into the lumpy piece of furniture enjoying the peace and quiet; always a rarity with Sirius around. Moments later the tranquil atmosphere was ruined by the roar of a monstrous motorcycle landing on the roof of the building. Grinding his teeth and emitting a noise that could only be compared to a growl, Remus resigned himself to his fate and made his way into their cramped kitchen to make himself some coffee, wondering all the while what on earth the neighbours thought of the cacophony Sirius routinely caused.

The man himself chose that moment to present himself, looking confidently windblown (a look Remus knew to be popular with the entire female population of the planet even if it didn't particularly endear the barer to his room-mate).

"Why so glum Moony?" He enquired innocently, throwing his black dragon skin jacket carelessly onto their sofa, and making his way into the kitchen. Once there he leaned casually against the counter and closely regarded his friend. Remus was occupying himself with coffee making and pointedly ignored the new addition to the room. Sirius rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, smirking in amusement.

"What did I do this time?" He asked knowingly, resigning himself to the prospect of one of Remus' signature stop-leaving-the-cap-off-the-toothpaste, don't-forget-to-close-the-refrigerator lectures. To his surprise it didn't come. Instead Remus began to stir the sugar into his coffee rather violently, and was muttering furiously under his breath. Sirius' amusement only grew. "That time of the month again Moony?" he teased.

Remus spared a moment to shoot a dirty look over his shoulder at Sirius before returning to his stirring and muttering. Sirius chuckled, grabbed the Daily Prophet off of their small, scarred kitchen table, and retreated to the lounge. He had just opened the paper when he remembered something that caused him to grin widely into the fine, black print.

"Oh Remus…" He called, purposefully keeping his voice carelessly casual, "I told my cousin Andromeda she could leave her daughter with us until the end of the holidays."

There was a crash as Remus dropped his coffee mug and then absolute silence, Sirius snickered and turned the page to read the latest Quidditch scores.

* * *

Lily stood on her tip-toes in front of the fridge, still wearing most of her work clothing, and surveyed the contents. Her robes were draped over one of the wooden chairs that were arranged around the kitchen table, and her black heels had been abandoned somewhere in the lounge. She stood in pantyhose, a pencil skirt and a button down shirt that was half untucked. A smile tugged at the corners of James' mouth as he glanced over the top of the Quidditch scores at her.

Lily had just poured herself a glass of juice when there was a loud crack and Remus materialized in the middle of their kitchen. Lily slopped orange juice down her front in the ensuing fright and turned to face her glowering friend who didn't even notice her predicament. She sighed and gestured wordlessly towards the lounge where James was reading the prophet, and then began digging around in the pockets of her discarded robes for her wand.

She really shouldn't still get a fright every time someone apparated in her vicinity, heaven only knew it happened enough. Sirius in particular seemed to take sadistic joy in apparating practically on top of her at every possible opportunity. Her eyes flicked over the familiar scene playing out in the lounge and she bit her lip; resisting the urge to chuckle. This happened so frequently that she would have been able to describe exactly what was going on in the lounge from a thousand miles away, and predict exactly what would happen in the next few hours.

Finally finding her wand she did a quick 'scourgify' charm, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and mouthed 'I'm going to see Sirius' to James over Remus' shoulder. There was another crack as Lily disapparated, still holding her apple and wearing her work clothes.

* * *

Sirius didn't turn a hair when Lily appeared out of nowhere. She padded across the lounge in her pantyhose and plonked herself down on the sofa next to him, curling her feet up under her. She took a large bite out of her apple and stared steadily at him until he turned his head away from the description of the Harpies latest victory against the Tornadoes to look at her.

"What did you do this time?" She enquired conversationally, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across her face.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Miss Lily." He replied, eyes wide and innocent. Lily laughed out loud and whacked Sirius over the head with the latest issue of 'Witch Broomstick?' He yelped and glared at the offending magazine, dropping his paper and using his arms to fend off further attacks.

"Merlin woman! There's no need for violence." He exclaimed, finally managing to wrestle the magazine from her and immediately diving at her to tickle her sides. Lily attempted to fend him off with a cushion, which resulted in a pillow fight that finally escalated into an all out war which only ended when Sirius accidentally knocked over Remus' favourite sneakascope.

"Oh shit" Sirius panted out in between raucous laughter, as he took in the glass remains of the spy detector. Lily collapsed on top of him in a fit of giggles, clutching her sides and gasping for breath.

After they had managed to calm down slightly they surveyed the chaos of the apartment from their place in a heap on the couch. Lily's red hair was a tangled mess on her head and her shirt hung off of her one shoulder as a result of two lost buttons. Sirius had a wet red stain down the front of his grey shirt and his black jeans had lighter dusty smudges on them.

They collapsed into another fit of laughter at the sight of the mess they had created and only managed to get stuck into the clean-up process half an hour later.

* * *

As Lily later found out, a fifteen year old girl was at the root of the upheaval in the Lupin/Black residence. The girl in question, one Nymphadora Tonks, was the daughter of Sirius' favourite cousin. Andromeda Black Tonks was yet another black sheep in the Black family, at age eleven she had been sorted into Ravenclaw and had been a source of constant disappointment to her family ever since. Her marriage to a muggle born, Ted Tonks, had been the straw that broke the camels back in her case, and she had been disinherited.

Sirius had always had a certain amount of solidarity with Andromeda, even though they were separated by over twelve years. And although they didn't know each other all too well, being disinherited by the Blacks had automatically made Andromeda Sirius favourite cousin, and his favourite surviving family member. She had also taken pity on him when he had first moved into his flat, and made a habit of visiting him frequently during his first summer alone; bearing leftovers, and generally spending most of her visits cleaning.

For this reason Sirius had felt compelled to agree when she had asked him to care for her daughter. Andromeda may be slightly nutty, but she was dead serious when it came to her daughters' safety, which was increasingly being compromised at home. Andromeda was not stupid, Ted was muggle born and she was a blood traitor, they were prime targets for the Death Eaters. She knew her daughter was not safe living with them, so she had to send her away. Sirius was her only option. The rest of her family detested her, and Ted's family would be incapable of protecting Nymphadora if disaster struck. By the process of elimination, Sirius was the only viable guardian for her daughter.

And so it was that Nymphadora Tonks came to stay in the Lupin/Black household.

* * *

"I can't believe that you agreed to this you dimwit! A bloody fifteen year old girl! Are you insane? Did the fact that your roommate is, oh… a Werewolf, even cross your mind when you were agreeing to this ridiculous plan! Not to mention the fact that she's a fifteen year old girl! What in Merlin's name are we going to do with her for three weeks? Where is she going to sleep? What is she going to do?"

At this point Sirius began to feel vaguely concerned, as he had, admittedly, not thought particularly hard about what would happen after she arrived. However his carefree nature soon resurfaced, and he speedily convinced himself that they could easily make a plan, after berating himself for allowing Moony to get to him. He then forced himself to tune back into his friends' rant.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, she's going to make life miserable for us, that's what's going to happen! We'll come home from work, and BAM there she'll be, we'll want to use the bathroom and WHAM, she'll be in there too…" Sirius tried to suppress a snicker as Remus continued to list the many inconvenient places that his cousin might occupy, adding a few rather amusing expletives into his speech for good measure. At last he appeared to run out of steam, and contented himself with crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. He glared at Sirius, and barely suppressed a growl when he had the audacity to look amused.

"Really Moony," Sirius drawled, "You're overreacting, I'll bunk with you, and she can take my room, and if she's anything like Andy she'll be fabulous to have around, that woman makes the best roast potatoes…" Here Sirius trailed off and acquired a slightly dreamy look; presumably contemplating the aforementioned roast potatoes. Remus however was not convinced, and retreated to the relative peace of his room to brood and drown his sorrows in books.

**AN:** REVIEW… even if you only want to leave a few words.


	2. The Beguiling Miss Tonks

**AN:** Hi everyone! I am so sorry that this took so long, but I really had trouble with this! I can be a bit of a perfectionist, and the first part especially wasn't coming out like I wanted it to… it still seems a bit clumsy, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyway! Then also this was story was originally going to have only a few longish parts, but I find writing long parts quite daunting, so I have decided to break it down into smaller, more easily manageable parts, which probably means it will land up being a bit longer then I had originally intended.

Huge thanks go out to all my fantabulous reviewers… StrawberiKiwiee, LT, SpiritedEstel, anonymouse, Etar, dittogrrl, TheOriginalHufflepuff, Lyny Angell, CrazyLikeaFox, Mrs Claire Potter, bhfirewife, serenity12345, and nargle.hunter826. The response really blew me away, and it was the only thing that kept me writing when I was really frustrated with this. So I'm sending hugs and chocolate to you all!

Then a huge thank you and extra hugs and chocolate for my beta Lyny Angell! Hope you get better soon!

**Chapter 2: The beguiling Miss Tonks **

Remus sat on their lumpy sofa, once again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This time however, his gaze was studiously trained on their front door, through which the teenager that would be intruding on his personal space would walk at any moment. He heaved a long suffering sigh and shot a glare in the direction of the kitchen where Sirius was gobbling down cereal. He had just returned to his surveillance of the door, when the event he had been so dreading occurred. There was a sharp knock.

"Someone's at the door Sirius." Remus said, not moving an inch from his position on the sofa.

"'m ea'ing 'm brea'fas Moony, 'ou ge' i'" Sirius replied around a mouthful of cereal. Remus cast a dark look in Sirius' direction, cringing when he saw the milk dribbling down his chin. Sullenly, he got to his feet to answer the door, taking a parting shot before he did.

"For Merlin's sake clean yourself up you savage!" Sirius at least had the grace to turn faintly pink at this when he caught sight of himself in the milk jug; however Remus wasn't naïve enough to think it was because Sirius had suddenly acquired manners. It was simply because he didn't want Andromeda to see him that way. Remus smirked; curiously, Andromeda was the only person who had ever successfully made Sirius feel even a smidgeon ashamed of himself.

He abruptly yanked on the door handle, taking out his irritation on the innocent object. As a result the door flew open, almost smacking him in the head, and he scowled deeply, deciding that the entire world was conspiring against him. His scowling face was therefore the image that first greeted Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks on their arrival.

Andromeda was medium height, but her perfect posture gave her the illusion of being tall. Her thick dark hair was pulled away from her face, revealing the features that Remus immediately recognized as being so similar to her sisters. She wore long black traveling robes, and yet still seemed to radiate elegance and poise.

Her daughter appeared to be her exact opposite, and Remus could find barely a hint of her mother in her air and features. Her hair was a mousy brown riot that fell to her chin and created a halo around her heart shaped face. She wore muggle clothing in muted colors, and it somehow seemed out of place on her. She slouched slightly and her sea blue eyes sparkled with innocence and humor, immediately giving Remus the impression that she was comfortable in her own skin which both drew him to her and made him envious.

After a few minutes of scrutiny, during which a small lopsided grin had been forming on Tonks' face, she cleared her throat. Remus finally snapped back into reality, looking slightly flustered, and Andromeda subtly elbowed her daughter in the ribs, and shot her a look that clearly illustrated her displeasure. Tonks showed absolutely no remorse for the action that her mother in some way found rude, and happily followed Remus inside as he ushered them in, pink-cheeked with embarrassment.

In the hallway come general living area they were greeted by an enthusiastic and miraculously milk-free Sirius. He gleefully set upon his cousin;

"Andy!" He exclaimed in his booming voice, "It's been far too long! Tell me you have a casserole hidden in those robes somewhere." He joked. And Tonks watched in amazement as her mother thawed slightly, as if Sirius' warmth were contagious. Tonks failed to notice a pair of eyes that were riveted to her as she stared at her mother and cousin in fascination.

For the second time in the space of five minutes Remus found his eyes glued to her. It wasn't as if she was especially attractive, particularly not in the clothing she wore, but there was something about her that intrigued him. He tried valiantly to convince himself that he had not become fascinated by this creature in the sparse minutes since their introduction.

His eyes dropped to her feet, which were clad in heavy black boots that didn't gel with the rest of her outfit. They clomped as she took a step to the side to lean against the sofa. For whatever reason he knew immediately that the boots were more 'her' than anything else she was wearing, and wondered at her reasoning for the dull clothing. Looking over at Andromeda, he realized that the clothes were more her style.

When he raised his eyes back to her face she was scowling, and having completely tuned out of the conversation between Andromeda and Sirius he was oblivious as to why, but he caught himself smiling at her expression. The girl in question was in fact rather put out about being introduced as Nymphadora, and Remus was abruptly reminded of her age when she emitted a rather whiney;

"Mum!" In the way that only teenagers can, and promptly started a short argument over her name. Remus felt suddenly disgusted with himself, and horribly guilty, and rapidly offered to make tea so he had an excuse to leave the presence of the beguiling Miss Tonks.

* * *

For the remaining hour of Andromeda's visit, Remus studiously avoided Tonks by either immersing himself in conversation with her mother, or removing himself from the presence of them both altogether. If Sirius found his room-mates behavior rather strange, he said nothing about it, chalking it up to irritation at the situation. Unfortunately for Remus, his mind had been entirely diverted onto another subject, which he deemed infinitely more dangerous and inappropriate, and proved to be impossible to do away with.

Remus had never been more relieved to see the back of someone as he was when Andromeda Tonks left that day and her daughter retreated to Sirius' newly vacated room. As soon as the door had closed he flopped down onto the sofa and let out a relieved breath; a little of the tension that had settled between his shoulder blades easing off. The sound of Tonks' boots clomping around Sirius' bedroom swiftly put an end to Remus' short lived relief. How on earth was he going to live in such close proximity to her for any length of time? She was proving to be a challenge to his mental health, for reasons that Remus refused to admit to himself.

The fact that her mother, who had served as a buffer, was now gone, was also a source of discomfort. Even though Remus couldn't quite pinpoint the reasons for this ridiculous nervousness. Sirius seemed oblivious to his room-mates plight as he sat happily at the kitchen table speedily writing a note. Remus found himself becoming highly resentful of Sirius' contented state of being.

Unfortunately Remus had very little time to contemplate this, as at that moment Tonks exited Sirius' room. His jaw dropped.

Her hair was now jet black with electric blue streaks running through it, and hung pin strait to just below her chin where it ended in choppy layers. Her eyes were circled by thick black rings of eye liner which, in combination with her hair, made them appear startlingly large and blue.

She wore a black denim skirt that, in Remus' opinion, was dangerously short, coupled with a pair of lacy black leggings that cut off mid-calf and a black and blue weird sisters t-shirt that depicted the band making profane gestures and overall looking like escapees from St Mungo's. The boots that still adorned her feet definitely gelled a whole lot better with this outfit!


	3. An Interesting Introduction

**AN:** Hi everyone! I'm very sorry it's been so long, I haven't been very motivated to write this as the response to the second installment wasn't fantastic, but I have finally gotten my act together! Please review if you are reading, it really motivates me to write.

Big thanks to all of you who did review: serenity12345, TheOriginalHufflepuff, Rosebud811, anon the mouse, and Cait.

I promise to reply to all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcomed! Enjoy!

**An Interesting Introduction**

Tonks' deep red cherubic mouth curved upwards in one corner as she watched Remus Lupin speechlessly gawping at her. She had to admit to herself that she had never prompted quite such a satisfying reaction before. Well except of course when she had come home after her first year of Hogwarts completely gothed out. Her mothers' facial expression had been like something sent strait from heaven! Her smile widened just thinking about it.

Remus made a strange choking sound at the back of his throat, interrupting Tonks' recollection of her mothers' reaction to her 'makeover'… her father fondly referred to it as 'Drom's volcanic eruption'.

"Are you alright?" She asked in real concern… her good friend Barney had recently been confined to the hospital wing overnight after chocking on a chicken bone (which was what he got after trying to outdo her in an eating contest… she had made at least 8 sickles off that one… although she had had to replace the shirt she wore for the event, so she'd pretty much broken even).

Remus' eyes widened slightly and he nodded his head furiously saying something that Tonks thought was: 'Mmmm, Mmmm, 'm fine!'. Although she wasn't quite sure a he didn't appear capable at that moment of properly opening his mouth. She could almost hear her mother lecturing him on articulating his words. Most fortunately for him, in her life she strove to be, as far as possible, the exact opposite of her mother. She loved the woman… but Merlin she was neurotic!

Sirius poked his head out of the kitchen door, saving Remus from further awkward attempts at conversation.

"Lily and James are…" At this point he caught sight of Tonks and was unable to go on due to incapacitation by laughter. Tonks looked both amused and mildly affronted, and Remus' cheeks flushed as he had the grace to feel embarrassed for his friend.

"I'm sorry I just…" Sirius choked out before again dissolving into helpless giggles. By this time his eyes were looking suspiciously teary, and Remus was entirely nonplussed. He could tell that Tonks' was beginning to feel uncomfortable… Sirius was an idiot! She was a teenage girl, and teenage girls were not renowned for their self-assurance. Laughing at her appearance was just downright insensitive.

He strode across the room, suddenly far more self-possessed than he had been only moments before, and whacked Sirius casually (but rather hard) across the back of the head.

"Will you pull yourself together you insufferable git, I may be used to your insanity but I fear you may be frightening our guest." He informed Sirius smartly. Sirius, having skin thicker than an elephants hide and having lived with Remus for the majority of his life, took no notice of Remus' condescending tone, but did manage to sober himself up slightly.

"I'm not… honestly, I love the new look… I just find it rather ironic and hilarious how the next generation of Blacks has found their own freaky way to rebel. Like Andy tried to be as different as she could from her mother… and now you're trying to be her exact opposite. Plus I love the whole sneaking behind moms back thing… brings back fond memories…" Sirius said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Say, how'd you get your hair to look like that so fast… I mean, I know a couple color changing spells, but usually they don't work too well when you're trying to do them on yourself."

"I'm a metamorphmagus." Tonks told him matter-of-factly.

"A meta-whata-what?" Sirius asked, a rather befuddled look coming over his face.

"A metamorphmagus… they can change their appearance at will… that's amazing! You know I've read about it and it's actually quite fascinating, a very rare gift… they say almost as rare as parseltongue…" Remus began, going into what Sirius liked to call 'Professor Lupin' mode. Fortunately Sirius had the good sense to give Remus a sharp jab in the ribs, as he could see from the expression on Tonks' face that Remus was digging his grave.

Tonks rolled her eyes and interrupted. "Yeah, I'm actually aware of that being one myself… I'm just gonna go back up to my room before I become your next transfiguration project."

In the short time he had known her, Remus had found Tonks charming and endearing, but in two seconds flat she had done an about face. Now she was living up to the universal teenage stereotype; surly and sarcastic. And honestly, he couldn't say he blamed her. Being what he was, he should have known better than to say anything that could possibly be misconstrued.

Sirius turned and glared at him as Tonks' heavy boots clomped up the stairs.

"Way to go Moony… And you call me an insensitive git!" Sirius said accusingly.

Part of Remus wanted to follow Tonks into Sirius' bedroom and try to explain himself… the part of him that had seen the flicker of betrayal in her eyes under all the controlled anger. The part of him that had immediately wanted to make things alright for her… that had immediately identified with her.

Another part of him was screaming for him to run in the opposite direction. Many would have labeled that good sense… Luckily Remus had a friend that was not in possession of too much good sense as Remus remained stock still rather than obeying either conflicting part of himself.

Sirius bounded up the stairs and called out to Tonks, stopping her as she reached the top.

"Hey Andy Junior! Tonks… Tonks! Could you press pause on spazzing out mode for a sec?" She turned around to look down at Sirius where he had come to a stop on the middle of the staircase.

"Andy Junior?" She asked archly. Sirius was most certainly a braver man than Remus because Remus knew that he would have cowered under a look like that.

"Yeah, I like it! I think I'll call you AJ for short." Tonks couldn't help but laugh… slightly weakly, but Sirius smiled victoriously none the less. Then for a few seconds she stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs looking very unsure of herself. Finally Sirius came to the rescue again.

"Listen… Remus didn't mean what he said in a bad way or anything, so how about we just rewind to the beginning of the conversation and forget he ever opened his fat mouth." He declared cheerfully, throwing a warning glare over his shoulder at his friend. Despite his rather blunt manner he managed to coax Tonks back downstairs.

Remus ducked his head when she had come to rest across from him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I should have thought before I got so carried away and said things that seemed… bad?" He sounded so unsure of himself, and something in his eyes told her that somehow he understood why she had reacted the way she had.

"No, I was being a bit ridiculous. I'm just… well I'm just a bit sensitive about it. Being different isn't the easiest thing to deal with." She replied, and her eyes were locked on his and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. His brain was trying to break free of the magnetic hold of her eyes, but it wasn't in control anymore; it was numb and fumbling. Her eyes spoke to him in riddles whose meanings were lost on his mind, but not on his heart. Their mysteries were unraveled and resonated within his heart. And he felt goose bumps prickling his skin at this new feeling, this strange sensation of understanding and solidarity… and something more… all formed on the basis of… nothing. Or maybe more accurately; intangible wisps of something that can only be found in a woman's eyes.

Remus would be forever grateful to Sirius for interrupting them at that moment. And Sirius himself, although he could see that there was something going on in the silence, did not pay too much heed to it, and therefore felt not an ounce of guilt when he ruined there moment.

"I just owled Lily and James and invited them to come over and meet Tonks, I was going to invite Peter but then I remembered he'd said he was working late today, so you'll just have to meet him some other time AJ." Sirius carried on oblivious to Tonks' disappointment. She was in fact the only one who was not relieved by the interruption. Something had been happening between them, something she didn't quite understand but knew was important. And although she would only admit it to herself, his world weary light blue eyes had turned her legs to Jelly.

Tonks mumbled something that was taken to mean she had heard Sirius and was fine with the plan. The truth was her brain was rather too preoccupied to care who was and was not coming to visit. Remus was similarly preoccupied and retreated to the kitchen in order to escape her presence. Tonks made an attempt to do the same but was prevented from climbing the stairs by her curious cousin.

* * *

Lily coughed and spluttered as she stepped out of Sirius and Remus' kitchen fireplace. She had expected to be greeted by lively conversation; she had, over the years, become familiar with marauder behavior, and plenty of ruckus and intimidatingly loud conversation was generally their manner of welcoming newcomers… Ruckus this most certainly was not.

Instead she found Remus staring rather morosely into a coffee cup.

James stepped out of the fire and right into her as she hadn't yet thought to get out of the way. She looked at James; communicating her confusion and concern with only her eyes. He shrugged slightly, dusted off his front and then strode over to Remus, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Someone drown in that coffee Moony?" He asked, staring into the coffee mug over Remus' shoulder and not finding its contents half as fascinating as Remus obviously was.

"No, not yet Prongs…" Remus said pleasantly, "but if you keep peering over my shoulder like that you will be."

"Ah…" James uttered in affected understanding, "So why, may I ask, are you peering dejectedly into a cup?"

"Because Prongs, I find it outrageously exciting and have made it my newest hobby."

"I have to say Moony; that is a solid explanation if ever I heard one!" James said cheerily, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat next to Remus at the table.

Lily rolled her eyes; "I thought we were here to meet Sirius' cousin." She said.

"Well that was the idea," James replied, "but we may as well take advantage of their coffee while we're here… I mean there hasn't been any at our place for days."

Lily approached him smirking dangerously. "_Honey_, you are perfectly capable of restocking the cupboards yourself." She told him, patting his cheek in what may have seemed like an affectionate manner. It was, however, more an I'm-putting-you-in-your-place gesture.

A bark of laughter came from the lounge announcing Sirius' presence.

"Oi Padfoot!" James shouted, "Would you come in here… we want to meet Tonks and I can't be bothered to get up since I've just made myself comfortable."

Remus chuckled in response. Lily walked towards the lounge and swatted James on the back of the head on her way. What greeted her when she arrived at her destination was a rather alarming sight and may have made better witches run in the opposite direction, but Lily was made of sterner stuff than that. This paid off approximately two seconds later when the _thing_ (which words in any language fail to describe) transformed into a teenage girl. Lily took a moment to examine the girl before her, as if making sure there was no lasting damage, and then turned her eyes upon Sirius. The fierce look she gave him would have turned a lesser man into a quivering pile of goo.

"Sirius," She asked deceptively calmly, "what have you been doing to your guest?"

"Why nothing at all Lilykins." Sirius replied in an oh-so-innocent voice that immediately convinced Lily he was guilty. "AJ and I were just having a bit of fun!"

"Well considering how much fun it must have been for AJ, how 'bout I have a little fun with you?" Lily replied pleasantly, "we'll call it rapid karmic justice."

Tonks, who had up until this point been rather silent, began giggling uncontrollably.

"I like her," She told Sirius smiling widely, and then turned to Lily and offered her hand, "I'm Tonks."

"Lily…" The other woman replied distractedly, "what…"

"Oh, that bit of hocus pocus was all me." Tonks laughed. Lily shot her her patented do-you-think-I-was-born-yesterday look.

"No really!" Tonks said earnestly, "Sirius didn't do anything, I'm a metamorphmagus see." Lily laughed in disbelief.

"Never a dull moment in the world of magic!" She said ruefully. Then she cheerfully linked arms with Tonks and steered her towards the kitchen saying; "Now that the introduction is over with you'll have to come meet my husband," then she increased the volume of her voice so she could be heard in the kitchen, "he was too lazy to get off his arse and come meet you!"

Just as they entered the small kitchen a hand shot out and grabbed Lily by the arm, pulling her down onto the lap it belonged to.

"I heard that woman." James growled teasingly into Lily's ear. She smiled innocently in response and batted her eyelids. Tonks chuckled quietly and then lifted her eyes to meet Remus' when she heard him doing the same thing. Suddenly Lily and James were forgotten.

Sirius strode energetically into the room.

"Spare my virgin eyes!" He shouted dramatically in response to the sight of James giving Lily a quick peck on the lips. "I am forever scarred by your heinously indiscreet PDA's!"

Sirius had quickly and efficiently diverted all attention his way with his melodramatic show. James threw the newspaper at Sirius and then kissed Lily more soundly on the lips and Sirius only laughed in response.

It was glaringly obvious to Tonks that it was going to be an interesting few weeks.

**AN:** Review! And any suggestions would be welcomed as I'm not really sure where I'm going with this.


End file.
